


Love always wins ?

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, London, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Regrets, Talking, Unrequited Love, different POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sir, do you want something to drink? Coffee maybe?" the stewardess wanted to know.</p><p>Shaking his head he returned to his thoughts.</p><p>Stop thinking about this Jackson you are on your way to London now. </p><p>Try to forget. </p><p>Forget them. </p><p>Forget him and leave everything behind.</p><p>Start again.</p><p>Yeah, easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Jackson/Stiles fic ;D  
> I am really sorry if there are any mistakes. I am sure there are xD  
> English is not my first language but I hope you enjoy nonetheless :D  
> It´s a really short chap.... the next will be longer. Promise ^^

Jacksons POV

 

A look over I see it is four in the morning. I am fucking tired but thats not because I havn´t had enough sleep.

 

The reason is that my wolf wants his mate and I am hopelessly in love. I would never admit it out loud in front of my friends. You want to know why??

 

Because it is one of them.

 

Normally I treat him like shit.

 

I always have so why should it change all of them would ask what is wrong.

 

I can´t tell any of them. I can´t say how I feel.

 

Every single one of the people that are around think I am a shallow douche.

 

And I am tired of everything.

 

 

 

I don´t think my parents ever think about me.

How I am or what I am really doing?

Their whole world is how much money they can make. A little while ago I was happy about the bunch of money I would get to my 18th birthday but I have realised it is just money. Fading. Money can´t get you everything you want. Money can´t reverse everything you have done. Even if it was the biggest mistake you have ever made.

 

Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Danny, Derek, Cora.

I am almost sure that they are happy I have vanished out of their lives.

 

For sure I can be a pain in the ass but never felt like I could be me. So I did hide behind the shallow empty fucking douche jock image I built up over the last couple of years.

There are so many things I would like to apologize to the pack. Not my pack. I am sorry I have hurt you. I regret not helping Isaac as I saw he was abused by his father. I would like to take back every single word...

 

"Sir, do you want something to drink? Coffee maybe?" the stewardess wanted to know.

 

Shaking his head he returned to his thoughts.

 

Stop thinking about this Jackson you are on your way to London now. Try to forget. Forget them. Forget him. Leave everything behind and start again.

 

Sighing he relaxed a little bit but then the man beside him started to snore. He groaned. Why me? Why the fuck right now when I am a bit better?

 

No you are not better you are pretending but you aren´t. He could hear the sarcasm of Stiles voice in his thoughts.

 

No no no no stop thinking about him.

 

 

The beautiful little moles everywhere around his body. Brown eyes that you could melt into. A sweet little perfect ass helping everyone of them. It didn´t matter to Stiles that he likes or dislikes a person. If he knows how he can help he does.

 

Jackson had a bad consience leaving his human fragile mate in this mess. But it was better this way he didn´t want to be another piece of chaos in Stiles life.

 

Look forward to this city. New experiences and friends. But do I really want new friends? Stop thinking returning to Beacon Hills would be any good.

 

He has a apartment near Covent Garden. His college was like ten minutes away so he doesn´t need to take a public service vehicle.

 

"Dear passengers of this flight, we are going to land in ten minutes on the airport London Heathrow. I hope all of you did enjoy flying with us."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A Uneventful Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D  
> Like a promised it is a little bit longer ^^

Stiles POV

 

 

"Daaad? Are you home?" I shout as I enter the house and walk into the kitchen.

 

Humming I begin to think about what happened today. Today Danny told us about Jacksons departure from Beacon Hills. And since he mentioned it after the third lesson I can´t stop thinking about him.

 

Why did he leave?

 

I think I know why. Who would want to live in this werewolf mess here? After the shit with the kanima.

 

Stop thinking any further Stiles.

 

I feel something for the stupid douche bag.

 

And what does he? He leaves the country.

 

I should be dancing he can´t hurt me anymore. I know there is no chance he would feel anything for me but you can´t stop hoping until you know for sure.

Now I don´t even have the possibility anymore to watch him when I knew he wouldn´t look.

 

Pulling out some PopTarts suddenly my dad is standing behind me.

 

"Huuh, dad what´s up?" I smile at him.

 

"I am leaving now for the late night shift, son. There is some pizza in the refrigerator. Do you need anything else?" my dad tells me.

 

"Ahh...thanks I will stick to the PopTarts. Do you know anything about Jackson Whittemore leaving Beacon Hills?" I want to know.

 

He frowns "No, but maybe I will get to know something tonight. You know the gossip at the station. Since when are you interested in that boy?"

 

Shrugging I sit down on the kitchen chair. He shakes his head and walks to the door.

 

"Good night, Stiles."

 

"Yeah, you too."

 

Then he is gone and I am alone in the house.

I know about werewolfes. There are kanimas, werewolf hunters and emissaries. Why should I be afraid of someone breaking into the house?

Over the last year I learned to use mountain ash, to fight and to defend myself.

 

Don´t worry I think and start relaxing.

 

Yawning I get a soda and fall onto the sofa in the living room. As I reach for the remote the bell rings.

 

Who could this be?

 

Usually all werewolfes I know use my bedroom window. Why bother to use the front door!?

 

Irritated I stumble to the door. Maybe Lydia? Or even Scott crying again over Allison?

 

Actually it is Danny and I am stunned. What does he do at my house? On friday? In the evening?

 

Forgotten that I should let him in I just stare at him until he begins coughing.

 

"Huh. Danny ?! What do you want?"

 

Ignoring my questions he asks "Can I please come in?"

 

Opening the door a little bit wider I make a gesture to the living room. "Feel free to sit on the sofa. Would you like to drink something?"

 

"Please." he answers with a unreadable expression on his face.

 

Wondering I take a bottle of soda and bring it to Danny. Nodding he accepts it and takes a sip.

 

"So what is the reason why you are here?" Watching the boy biting his lip I go back and forth in the living room, giving him time to come down and start with the story.

 

After some minutes of silence he begins "Stiles do you know why Jackson left?"

 

Speechless I look the boy right in the eyes.

 

"Tell me why would I know? Jackson normally treats me like shit. Why the fucking hell should he tell ME? The brainy kid with no friends?"

 

"Hmm. Thanks for the drink. See you." Danny says, gets up and leaves.

 

What the fuck was that?

 

What was the purpose of him visiting me?

 

He is Jacksons best friend not I. But if not Danny who would know Jacksons reasons. I mean you can try and think what it could maybe have been. But to know for sure someone would have to ask Jackson.

 

Shaking my head I clatter up the stairs and let myself fall onto my bed. I should probably go to bed before something happens additionally to the departure of the biggest idiot in Beacon Hills and this extreme strange visit of the one openly gay guy attending Beacon Hills Highschool. Such a thing like the sudden visit of the Queen B of our school. Nobody else but Lydia Martin.

 

Getting ready for bed I went into my own bathroom. It is really small with red and white tiles. There is a tiny sink on the right side together with a mirror and two bathroom cabinets. One on the right and the other one on the left side of the sink. Across from it I have my own shower.

 

As I reach for my toothbrush I hear the bell for the second time this evening and I sigh. I won´t be left alone tonight. Better open quick to get over with it.

 

Hurring down the stairs I nearly fall but can avert it. Opening the door I see a common face. It is Lydia. How the hell must I be right with my impossible guesses?!

 

"Lydia! What a coincidence?! What are--"

 

"Stiles. Step aside I would like to come in and talk to you."

 

Unable to say anything for a moment I let her in and follow her into the living room.

How many times have I wished that my long time crush would come to see me? And now when I am over her? What does she do? She rings and wants to talk to me?!

Rolling my eyes I sit down besides her and wait for her to start with talking. She doesn´t say anything for what feels like eternity but it probably were just about five minutes.

 

"You wanted to tell me some--"

 

She is interrupting me again "I wanted to ask you about--"

 

Now I am the one to stop her. "Let me guess. Jackson??"


	3. The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I am sorry to disturb you this late. I am Julien. I live nextdoor. But I was just really curious who is going to live here now. You know my best friends Amber and Casper, we share an apartment. So if you ever need anything ring the bell and ask. Probably you will need some time to adjust to your new life, maybe you would like to talk to someone. Like I said before just ask. We could also go for dinner next week? Or I could show you part of the city?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another short chapter ;D   
> Hope you like it :))

Jackson POV

 

On the way to my new apartment I see so many people.

 

Young and old.

 

Black and white.

 

People who are in a hurry. Frantic.

 

Even though I am just one in a million I feel like I am alone. That thought makes me wince.

 

No I am a big boy.

 

Head high.

 

Go my own path on this world.

 

As if I was ever fussy. Shaking my head I am searching for the right underground station. I had hoped it was simple to remember the way to the right station but I was wrong.

It will take me months to remember how I even get to the supermarket. On the inside I am groaning. But I knew it wouldn´t be simple to live here.

Everything will be a challenge.

There are going to be little and big obstacles on my way.

 

Literally

.

He nearly stumbled over a coffee infront of a Sturbucks.

 

Instantly he throws his hands in the air.

 

Fate is a pain in the ass.

 

Thank god. The next house on the left has the right adress on it. It was a big house. Apricot-coloured and blue like the sky on a mild summerday. Kids playing in the park on the other side of the street. A supermarket, which was like two minutes walk from his new home.

 

Home. Is home the place where I live? Or rather where people live I like and love? Is this really my home?

 

It looks nice.

 

But lets go inside and inspect my new home.

 

I have two suitcases and now I regret I took the two big ones. I don´t think there is an elevator and the uppmost is his.

Being a rather big and strong werewolf is an advantage now. Chuckling I lift the bags and climb the stairs.

 

Upstairs I take out the keys and enter the apartment.

 

It was divided into a living room with an small attached kitchen, a bedroom together with my own bathroom and a small balcony.

 

Everything was in light blue and white.

 

 

Wandering through the aprartment I saw a big television on the wall across from the white leather sofa. Infront of the sofa there is a coffee table and a big cupboard on the left side of the table.

On the right side of the living room is the door to his bedroom with a queen size bed and a desk. Conclusive I have a bathroom you can only reach passing through the bedroom.

The apartment also contains many big windows and a small balcony.

 

Tired I let myself fall on my bed and close my eyes.

 

Everytime I close I see the amazing brown eyes I miss so much. I miss despite I have seen them two days ago.

 

What is he doing right now?

 

Does he think about me?

 

But why should he think about me?

 

Stop it. I have other things to think of.

 

And right at this moment the bell rings. Stunned I get up and look through the spyhole in the front door. Wondering I take two steps back. Cautiously I open the door.

 

The boy standing there has black hair and really dark eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a simple grey t-shirt.

 

"Hey, I am sorry to disturb you this late. I am Julien. I live nextdoor. But I was just really curious who is going to live here now. You know my best friends Amber and Casper, we share an apartment. So if you ever need anything ring the bell and ask. Probably you will need some time to adjust to your new life, maybe you would like to talk to someone. Like I said before just ask. We could also go for dinner next week? Or I could show you part of the city?"

 

Before his new neighbor could go on with rambling he nods "Thanks. We will see. Good

night."

 

I close the door and can´t help be remembered of Stiles who was probably the king of rambling and babbling but, what was his name something with J, would follow right after.

 

 

Returning to my bed I hear the bell for the second time this evening and groan.

 

Who the fuck is this?

 

Even though I am all but in the mood for any visitors and really exhausted, I open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :DD  
> Comments or kudos are always appreciated.


	4. Cuddling and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo here is another chapther and I hope you enjoy :DD

Stiles POV

 

"Lydia! How the freaking hell should I know where your asshole of a boyfriend is? Let alone where he is or how he feels? Anything else you want to know? Probably why I am not on my knees licking clean you shoes like everybody else does!?"

 

This shower of questions leaves the girl speechless.

 

Recovering after some minutes Lydia begins "What the hell, Stiles?"

 

Her glare meets my own.

 

Why should I be the one backing down?! Determinded I win our glare contest and now I want to know "What the fuck Lydia? How can you ask me? Have you seen how Jackson behaved around me the last dozen years? Calling me names I wouldn´t even dream of ... So how do you have the decency to ask me about him?!"

 

"I know how you look at him. I don´t know why and I don´t really care." she answers me with a small smile on her face.

 

Baffled I stare at her. What? How did she notice?

 

"I don´t do anything. Why would I look at him in any special way?"

 

"Like I said before that I don´t know but you should. Probably..."

 

"What do you try to say?"

 

"Nothing. Just start thinking about it a bit." she smirkes at me. "If you need to talk I am here so talk."

 

Sighing I nod "Do you want to stay tonight?"

 

"Why not but I am not sleeping on the couch!"

 

"Lydia" I groan "We will share. I have a bed big enough for two."

 

Silently we both get ready for bed and then lying on my bed I begin to talk.

 

" I didn´t know how it happened. Or when it happened. I am not even sure what it is exactly. Watching Jackson I have something in my stomach and I want him to be happy. Also secure and cared for. I would do nearly everything. But I don´t understand he harassed me for so long and I fell in love with him. How can this happen. And now I am talking to his girlfriend about it. How is this my life?!" shaking my head I want to vanish and never come back.

 

But Lydia does nothing but pull me into a hug.

 

I feel like someone cares.

 

All of a sudden there is someone knocking on the window.

"Isaac what are you doing here?"

 

"We thought maybe you need some friends to cuddle."

 

Stunned I see Isaac is not alone. Scott, Allison and surprise surprise even Derek follow him through the window.

 

Everyone of us gets comfortable, on the bed and on the floor. Lydia is lying on my right side and Scott on the left. Isaac and Allison cuddle on the carpet on the floor and Derek is curled up at my feet. With a soft sigh I fall asleep.

 

\--------

 

In the morning I am the first one to wake up and so I decide to make pancakes for my asleep friends. Carefully I entangle myself from everyone and before I leave the room I take a picture of them. Chuckling quietly I shut the door and go down into the kitchen.

 

Taking out the pan and every ingredient I need I prepare the pancakes. Besides I set the table and search for the marple syrup.

 

Nearly done with the dough I hear footsteps on the stairs. Smiling I say "Morning."

 

"Morning" a obvouisly sleepy Scott with tousled hair sits down at the table.

 

"Can you please wait with eating, I will get the others?"

 

Leaving a nodding Scott I climb up the stairs and cautiously open the door and enter the room.

 

At first I thought of waking them with a whistle but they were here yesterday when I needed them and therefore I am really grateful so I am gently shaking them awake.

 

Lydia is just groaning and rolling away from my touch. Snickering I kiss her on the forehead and whisper "Breakfast is ready." That helped, now she is sitting up and streching smiling at me.

 

Next one to wake up is Derek but before I can touch him with my hand he wraps his firmly around my wrist and I yelp. Immediatly he lets go and looks at me with a frown.

 

"Get up sourwolf, before Scott eats every pancake I just made."

 

Now Isaac and Allison are the last ones I have to wake up. They look so peaceful and I don´t really want to disturb their good nights sleep. I know how it is with nightmares that keep you awake the whole night. But I have made pancakes, they wouldn´t let me escape unscathed if I would let them have some.

 

Kindly I take away their blanket and softly touch both of their hands to wake them.

 

Instantaneously Isaac is up and growls at me. Now Allison is awake too and stokes Isaacs hand reassuring.

 

Softly I say "Guys time to get up. I made pancakes. If there are any left I left Scott alone with them..."

 

That caused Isaac to jump up and run down the stairs in record time and Allison and I began to laugh really hard.

 

Offering Allison my hand she takes it and we go down the stairs together, chuckling.

 

Did you know werewolfes are hungry bastards?!

 

No?!

 

Well now you know what I have to cope with everyday.

 

Faster as I could look there was nothing left, not even a crumb. Satisfied that they all appreciate my cooking skills I sit down and drink my coffee.

 

Then suddenly my phone rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;))  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :D  
> I would also like to thank the people who have already left a comment  
> THANK YOU ALL!!!


	5. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one :DD  
> Hope you like and enjoy ;)

Jackson POV

 

Outside there was Julien again. Together with two others. A girl and a boy. Yeah he mentioned something about sharing one apartment.

 

The girl was rather small and graceful but she was bouncing a little bit which made me chuckling. She was wearing green skinnyjeans and a casual blue t-shirt with a black jacket.

 

The other boy was really tall and thin. He was ducking his head and wearing black all over. Probably he is a bit shy or something like that.

 

Anyways I open the door and the girl is hugging me. Shocked I am standing there stiff and taken by surprise.

 

As fast as she was all over me she is back there where she was standing before grinning.

 

"Sorry but Julien told us that there was a hot new neighbor. I wanted to see myself and demanded on the two boys to go with me. I hope we don´t really disturb you this late but like I said before we all wanted to know who is going to live here. If you need anything just tell me, Julien or Casper!"

 

Another rambling person near me. Oh my god how will I stay alive? But at least they don´t want anything from me. And they are offering to help me so I should be a little be nice.

 

"Thank you. I am sorry I don´t remember your name. Julien told me at his first visit but I am really tired and exhausted from the flight. I would invite you in but I have nothing I could offer you. So how about you all visit me again the day after tomorrow and we have a chat and coffee? I would like to go to bed now. See you."

 

"It´s Amber and thanks for the invitation--"

 

I didn´t hear anymore because I just shut the door. I know that is not polite but I really have enough now.

 

As soon as my head hit my pillow I was asleep. Dreaming of you know who.

 

 

\--------

 

A loud noise wakes me up in the morning and I want to throw something after the person who causes it. I had slept really good without any nightmares in which I was killing people or someone chasing me.

 

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I sit up and strech my limbs before walking over to the door looking what is up. Opening it I see Amber hanging up a "Welcome" sign in the hallway. Shaking my head I burrow my head in my hands.

 

Groaning I ask her "What the hell are you doing? I wanted to sleep, you woke me up."

 

She doesn´t bother to look at me when she answers, she just goes on with working "I am putting up a sign for you. Stop complaining. You can go to bed again."

"You are not serious, are you? I have had a good sleep I haven´t had for months without any nightmares keeping me up the whole night. I wanted to sleep and forget about my problems. Now you are reminding me of the things I left behind, not that it would be you fault of course, but anyways. I know you want me to feel home and welcome here but couldn´t you wait a bit longer...."

 

Now she is staring at me and then her expression changes from confused to sad and guilty.

"I am sorry I just wanted to be nice. I don´t know what to say now."

 

Rolling my eyes I can feel that she really didn´t think she would do me anything bad. The girl just wanted my best.

 

"Come in I can´t offer you anything besides water or maybe coffee."

 

Nodding she is walking slowly through the door. I lead her to the sofa "Sit down I will get us something to drink.

 

Coming back with two mugs of coffee I sit down besides my new neighbor and give her one.

 

"Thanks. I am really sorry--"

 

"Don´t be I was just a little grumpy and tired. You know jetleg and so on. I am not used to this bed and I dreamed of someone who... Don´t mind this I won´t annoy you with my problems. Tell me are there other nice neighbors just like you and your friends?"

 

"Oh, you don´t annoy me you can talk to me about everything you want." she smiled softly at me and goes on "Yeah, most of the people living here are really kind but you know, there are exceptions like everywhere else."

 

"Oh yeah I know what you mean." I reply grinning. "It is just a casual love story without a happy ending." I put her up.

 

"Huh, now you made me curious. You have to tell me. Please!" she makes puppy dog eyes at me and I am reminded of Scott.

 

"Ok, I hope you have time it is a long story."

 

She nods and I start at the beginning.

 

"Back home in Beacon Hills I had a girlfriend. Her name is Lydia and she is beautiful. But she is not who you think. It is not about her. The story I am going to tell is about the boy who had a crush on her for something like a decade. His name is Stiles."

 

She looks at him with a questioning look.

 

"No, it is not his real name but nobody can pronounce the real one and even his best friend, Scott, doesn´t know it, at least I think so. However back to the point. Stiles. He is a little bit shorter than me. He always wears baggy jeans and at least two layers of shirts. His eyes are like amber."

 

She giggles.

"Yeah the most amazing eyes I have ever seen and he has moles all over his body. Stiles hasn´t got a six pack like me or Scott but there is no gram fat on him. To describe his character you would need adjectives like loyal, honest, smart, if I´d go on I couldn´t finish until tomorrow. I know him since kindergarden where I didn´t know better than calling him names and shit like that. I went on until, I think until a year ago, yeah about that amount of time. Then something happened and I felt different. At first I didn´t know what it was but I was always driven to him. I had to be really careful so he wouldn´t notice my crush and so I harassed him like I had done all the years before. Nobody did notice I think but you wouldn´t know with Lydia. Never mind. Nobody knows I like boys too. My best friend Danny is openly gay and I think it was surprising that someone like me would accept it so easily. I was the captain of our Lacrosse team and really popular. Now I am deviating from the subject, sorry. Yeah now you know I am a douche bag due to my behavior around Stiles. I am aware I hurt him and I would do nearly everything to go back in time to change it. The point of the story is that I simply couldn´t stay there anymore. It was too much. And that´s why I am here."

 

Amber besides me went still and now she stares at me shocked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !!!


	6. Phone Coversations and Lady Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

Stiles POV

 

Who is calling me? Nearly everyone of my friends are here at my kitchen table.

 

I pick it up "Hello. Who is there?"

 

"Hello Stiles. Here is Cora. I don´t think you have forgotten who I am." she says and I can hear her smiling even through the phone. "Is there any chance you know where my brother is?"

 

"Your luck. He is sitting right here besides me." I reach over to Derek to give him the phone and mouth "Your sister."

 

Derek get up and walks over to the living room so he can talk properly to Cora.

 

"Guys, you planned anything for today?"

 

Scott shruggs, Isaac shakes his head but Lydia interrupts abruptly "Did you all forgot we go shopping today?! Stiles needs someone to cheer him up and a new outfit, or two."

 

"Why do I need someone to cheer me up? Your boyfriend did leave, not mine. And I don´t think I need new clothes either I am perfectly fine with the ones I have."

 

"Have you noticed Stiles, you always refer to Jackson as my boyfriend. But to be exact he is my ex-boyfriend. We broke up months ago." Lydia says.

 

That left me speechless.

 

Why didn´t I notice?

 

Not that it matters of course.

 

Sighing loudly "Ok Lydia but one condition, you pay."

 

Giggling she answers "As if I had expected anything else."

 

Allsion and Scott do the dishes and meanwhile Derek has finished talking to his sister.

 

"Cora needs my help so I will visit her for a week or two in New York. If you need anything call me or her. Thanks for breakfast." and he is gone.

 

Looking at the door I shrugg and go upstairs to get ready for shopping.

 

I shout downstairs "Who of you is going shopping with Lydia and me?"

 

I hear a lot of snickering down there and then Allison answers "Scott, Isaac and I."

 

"Ok nice to know. I am ready in about two minutes!"

 

Clattering downstairs five minutes later I see all of them waiting for me infront of the door.

 

"Come on we want to go to the mall today, not tomorrow!"

 

We take the Jeep and half an hour later we are at the mall in the town next to ours. We always drive there because it is so much bigger than ours. You know Lydia the even the best isn´t good enough.

 

With our luck I find a parking lot big enough for my baby rather quick and right then it starts to rain. We hurry inside because when we drove away the weather was just fine. Some clouds but also sunshine who would bother to take a umbrella when the sun shines?!

 

As we enter the mall Scott and Isaac immediately went ramrod and begin to sniff.

 

"What is it guys?"

 

I don´t get an answer right away. Both start to growl and I can feel something is wrong.

 

And with that thought someone jumps at us. I pull Lydia and Allison aside.

 

Scott and Isaac wolf out and I look around if there is anybody watching. But luckily it is quite empty in the mall.

 

Focusing on the threat I see that is a female something. It doesn´t matter what or who it is we have to eliminate it before it can cause an damage.

 

Lydia screams "Stiles do something. Help them!"

 

Searching in my pockets I find what I need and throw it at the person/monster which is momentarily fighting with the werewolfes. Fuming it dissolves into thin air and my best friend and Isaac move back to us.

 

"Holy shit. What was that?" Scott questions.

 

I answer him shaking a little "I don´t know but it is definitely not coming back from hell. Guys what do you think of a coffee or something like that to calm down?"

 

All agree on my idee and we go for a coffee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you :DDD


	7. More Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :D

Jackson POV

 

"Are you kidding me?" Amber wants to know.

 

I look her right in her eyes. No I stare at her. "Do I look like I am not serious?!"

 

"Ok, ok I am sorry. That sounds incredible. Sorry a little bit of a mess. But what would be really interesting don´t you think this Stiles could have feelings for you too? Have you ever thought of asking him?"

 

"No, no no no. You sound like Lydia I am sure he doesn´t .... he hates me. What would you feel for someone who did harass you for years?! I shoved him against lockers from time to time. You really don´t know what I called him. But he never really did back down, sometimes he just ignored me, but most of the time he talked back." I look at her.

 

She just shakes her head and tells me "You never will know if you don´t ask. Maybe it was always a cruch on you and not your former girlfriend?!"

 

"I really don´t think so. Most of the time I pretend or pretended to be the unreadable, cool jock with the most beautiful girl as a girlfriend. But I would like to be just me now. And I am not really brave."

 

"Ok, I will ask for you. Give me your phone!"

 

"What the fuck?! No I am surely not giving you my phone. What do you think? Are you crazy?"

 

"I think I would like to know and yeah from time to time I am just a crazy chick." she begins to giggle.

 

I just stare at her, I have no words to answer that.

 

"Maybe I will ask. But not now I would like to clean up the mess which is called my life and then I will think about it. Meanwhile I will hang out with you guys." I smile at her.

 

"Agreed but I will remind you soon enough. Nonetheless you probably should call your best friend. What was his name? Something with a D? Derek? Daniel?"

 

I burst out laughing. Derek as my best friend? That would be ... I don´t know what that would be. Nothing good.

 

She looks at me like I have completely lost my mind which only makes me laugh harder.

 

"Danny is the name of my best friend. But that was not why I began to laugh. In Beacon Hills, that is where I am from, there is a guy called Derek and I had to think of him as a best friend. It is just too funny. He is like twenty-five a loner who likes to brood, but he would die for the ones he cares for just like all my friends."

 

Now Amber begins to laugh too "It seems you have really how should I say special and different friends."

 

"Yeah I think so." I say a bit lost in thoughts of them. What are they doing right now? I should call Danny she is right. I am going to phone him tonight.

 

Amber is standing up "I think I will let you alone now so you can get used to your new life"

 

I nod "See you"

 

"Yes tomorrow for a coffee. Don´t you forget."

 

She left and I search for my phone.

 

I don´t know. Should I phone him or shouldn´t I? I will do it.

 

Determined I ring Danny, he picks up immediately.

 

"Hello. Jackson?"

 

"Hey, Danny. How are you?"

 

"I am fine and you? Why did you leave?"

 

"Thanks I am too. I wanted a change and my parents were supporting me. You know all they care about. Money. That is all they can give me. How is everything in Beacon Hills?"

 

"Ok, everything is ok."

 

"That´s good. I will call you again soon ok?"

 

"Nice, good night Jackson."

 

"Good night, bye"

 

 

Oh my fucking god he is really angry at me. I don´t and I didn´t want to lose my best friend over this. What about sending him a ticket to come and visit me so that we can talk properly? I think I will do it. Tomorrow.

 

 


	8. Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun ;D and I hope you like it !!

Stiles POV

 

"Do we really have to search a outfit for me right now?"

 

"Yes Stiles such a monster doesn´t prevent you from going shopping!"

 

All of us began to laugh at her comment.

 

'"Yeah, yeah come on the faster the better."

 

 

\-------

 

 

"Puuh, I am so tired. I want to fall onto my bed and sleep until tomorrow afternoon. Lydia I am never going shopping with you ever."

 

"That´s what you say now, but when everone is running after you because of your amazing new look you will kneel down and beg me to buy you more."

 

Winking at her I stop infront of her house and she gets of the Jeep "See you Stiles. Good night."

 

"Thank you Lydia. You too, bye." I drive on. Finally I can go home. What a day!

 

I can´t stop thinking of that creepy lady in the mall, I have a bad feeling.

 

Arriving at home I greet my dad, wish him a good night and go upstairs to my room. Yawning I sit infront of my laptop, researching a little bit. However I don´t come upon anything interesting about the monster.

 

Disappointed I lay on my bed and soon I am drifting into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

\------

 

Donk!

 

"Wh...what? Who is there?" rubbing my eyes I sit up in my bed.

 

"Young boy you will regret what you did today. You may not notice what is wrong right away, maybe you should be more cautiously who you kill in the future. Today you murdered one of my sisters and in return your beloved one will suffer. Only you can help him. Good night Stiles"

 

"Who are you talking about? What did you do to him?"

 

"You know who I am talking about, don´t you? Let´s hope we will never meet again." her evil laughter is everything I hear.

 

When my alarm goes off in the morning rather midday, I don´t really know why I have an alarm in the summer holidays but yeah, I think about my strange dream.

 

But then I see the mud of her shoes on my floor and every little detail replays in my mind.

Oh my freaking god! Jackson! What did she do to him?! I have to know and help. She said only I could help him but also something about not finding out what she did immediately.

What do I do?!

 

Calm down at first.

 

Maybe I should visit Danny and ask him if he heard something from Jackson.

 

Getting ready I eat some noodles from yesterday and notice that my dad isn´t home. So he is probably at the station, he will call me if he needs anything. Hopefully.

 

About ten minutes later I reach Dannys house, jump out of my Jeep and knock on the door.

 

His mother opens up and tells me to go upstairs to his room. There I knock again.

 

"Mom, I don´t want something to eat. Leave me alone."

 

"Actually I am not your mom."

 

"Stiles! What are you doing here?"

 

"Oh I thought I could visit my buddy Danny and here I am."

 

"You sure? Don´t you mistake me for someone else?!"

 

"Hahaha. No kidding man. I wanted to know if you heard anything from Jackson. I have kind of a bad feeling."

 

"He called me last night. I didn´t really want to talk so it was a short conversation. I am a bit confused and angry because he left without telling me why. I just know vague things."

 

"Ok, thanks. I will leave you alone now."

 

"Wait, please before you go would you tell me why are so upset about Jackson. It is not like you are bff´s or something else?"

 

"Ahhh, there is no special reason. Like I mentioned before I had a bad feeling and usually my feeling is right. I worry for people, you know."

 

"You can stop lying now. Just tell me. I will keep it a secret."

 

"Iaminlovewithhim."

 

"What?"

 

"You heard me I won´t repeat it."

 

"But what?! How? When? For how long? Does he know?"

 

"Yeah, I don´t know how. For a bit. No, of course not. Promise me you won´t tell him. It is embarrassing enough that you know, we aren´t that good friends. Doesn´t me we couldn´t be...."

 

"Stiles you talk way too much. Maybe we could hang out some time. I won´t I promise."

 

"Good. I would like that. See ya!"

 

"See you, Stiles."

 

 

 


	9. Live and everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :DD

Jackson POV

 

After the phone call I go to bed. A stitch in my stomache wakes me up in the deep of the night, then it is over and I fall asleep again.

 

My alarm goes of at ten a.m. so I can easily go shopping before my guests come this afternoon.

 

\--------

 

"Dammit!" I am totally lost. I just went shopping today. Milk and so on plus some ice cream and cake for the coffee party this afternoon. And now I don´t know how to get home again.

 

Why does that happen to me?

 

And right in this moment someone crashes against me from behind.

 

"Ouch." I turn around.

 

"I am sorry. Oh hey the new neighbor, I hope you didn´t forget about this afternoon." Julien snickers.

 

"No, I haven´t. But could you please tell me how I get home from here I am a little bit disoriented?"

 

"We will go back together. I think that is the most comfortable solution don´t you think?"

 

"OK, let´s go."

 

"So are you single?"

 

"Yes, no what? Why do you want to know?" I ask him, completely surprised of his question.

 

"I didn´t want to offend you, sorry. But you look super hot and yeah I wanted to know if there is a chance for me to get you."

 

I look at him gaping and I don´t know if I should take this as a compliment or if I should slap him.

 

"Uhh Julien don´t you be offended you look good but there is somebody else in my life. He doesn´t know about but yeah."

 

"Thanks for your honesty. You want to tell me more? You know curious me and so on." he smiles at me.

 

"You are as bad as Amber, she grilled me about this topic yesterday. Maybe another time ok?!"

 

"Yeah. See you in the afternoon."

 

Huh I absolutely missed that we already reached the house. Shrugging I go upstairs, stow away everything that was in my grocery bag. Finally I take my laptop and sit on the sofa researching for the ticket to London for Danny. Without much thinking about the money, I have enough money I don´t really have to worry about this, I book a flight and send him a mail:

 

_Dear Danny,_

_Hope everything is ok. I would like to see you therefore I send you a ticket to London._

_I would appreciate if you would visit me soon so that we can talk._

 

I really hope he comes soon. I hate it when he is angry at me. But we will see, now I have to prepare everything for my guests.

 

While I set the table, the ache in my stomache is back and I have to sit down. Right then the bell rings.

 

Hand on my stomache I go for the door and open up, doorhandle tighly encompassed.

 

"Come ... uhh come in."

 

Amber makes a worried face "Everything ok?"

 

"I don´´t know." But then the pain vanishes again. "Ok, now. Please sit down while I get the coffee and the cake."

 

The good-hearted girl she is, Amber hurrys after me and helps with the cake.

 

It is the first time I hear Casper talk when he asks "Do you already feel home here?"

 

"Not really but I am sure it will not take long. Not with neighbors as nice as you."

 

He nods and is quiet again.

 

 

\-------

 

"Bye, guys see you soon." I close the door.

 

This was a really nice afternoon and I guess I have three new friends.

 

My delight is repressed by the coming back of the stomacheache. What the hell is this?

 

I don´t have time to think any further, my phone is ringing. I pick it up.

 

"Hello. Who is it?"

 

"Hey, it is Danny. Have you completely lost your mind? You can´t just buy me a ticket to London."

 

"You already know I can."

 

"Thanks Jackson, I think I will visit you in three week because I have to be here for Lacrosse practise and my dad said something of me helping him."

 

"It´s ok. See you Danny."

 

"Bye, and thanks again."

 

And again the pain just disappeared.

 


	10. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :D  
> The next chapter will be longer.

Three weeks later

 

Jackson has settled down in London and sees his friend Amber, Julien and Casper regularly.

His love for Stiles hasn´t decreased and he would love to see him.

The ache in his stomache comes and goes but he doesn´t want to go to a doctor.

"It is nothing." He always tells Amber every time she lookes at him with her strict look. Yeah I know that girl has such a look, let´s run as far as we can.

Tomorrow Danny will arrive in London and Jackson is excited. He just can´t stop bouncing around. Just for a little bit. Don´t tell him how stupid happy he looks, it is simply adorable and cute. The boy has changed for the better.

 

While in Beacon Hills everything was quiet. Maybe too quiet.

Stiles feels guilty and can´t forget the witch that cursed his beloved one. Sometimes he asks Danny about Jackson. The best friend of Jackson always says "He´s fine. I will visit him soon." Allison and Isaac are still together. It seems Scott doesn´t mind because he found somebody else. Interesting I know. We will see about it later. The Sheriff and Melissa are dating. Uhhuu nice. You can hear the wedding bells ringing.

 

 

**_I am sorry that this is soo short but I wanted to seperate it from the other chapters._ **

****

**_WARNING: There will be something like Mpreg in the future._ **

 


	11. Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

Jackson POV

 

"Danny!!" I am running towards my best friend. Nearly jumping at him I hug him tightly.

 

"Jackson, what the hell?!"

 

I can´t answer right away I am stumbling to a dust bin and vomit right into it.

 

Danny hurrys over to me and hands me a tissue.

 

Wiping my face I say "Thank you. I don´t know where this came from--" I stop and vomit again into the bin.

                      

Danny gives me an anxious look and hands me another tissue. "Probably we should go home and you will lay down for a bit."

 

My best friend grabs his suit case and we take a taxi.

 

We have to stop because I have to puke again. And Danny demands "We get you to a doctor now." To the taxi driver he says "Please, to the next hospital."

 

Two minutes later we reach the hospital and Danny hands the diver some money.

 

Gently he tugs me with him into the hospital, where, after a short examination, a doctor tells me that I am pregnant.

 

Shocked I have to sit down. "Danny, how can this be my life? I haven´t had sex for ... I don´t know exactly, a long time. What should I do now? I can´t be father just now! Here. Alone. What are my parents going to say?"

 

I am not the only one who is shocked, all Danny can do is shaking his head. "You know I didn´t even know you like boys. I doubt I know you anymore, but I am your best buddy so we will manage. Together. Don´t forget your friends in Beacon Hills." He makes a pause "Maybe you should come back..."

 

"I am so sorry. I didn´t know until I think a year ago. You have to know this is the reason I left beacon Hills. I fell in love with someone there who will never ever interested. Come we go home and I will tell you whatever."

 

\--------

 

Sighing I sit down on my sofa together with Danny.

 

"I believe you want to know who, don´t you?"

 

He looks at me hopefully and nods.

 

"It is, I know it is incredible, Stiles."

 

My best friend blinks at me gapping. "Stiles?!"

 

"Don´t say anything inappropriate about him, please.

 

"That was not... forget it. I promised him." he looks lost"

I frown and he goes on " Stiles visited me weeks ago."

 

"Yeah, ok. What are you getting at?"

 

"He told me he had a crush--"

 

"Again, what´s your point?"

 

"A crush on you, dumbass."

 

Speechless I glare at him. "Are you kidding me?"

 

"No, why would I?!"

 

"To make me feel better after getting to know I am mysteriously pregnant?!"

 

"No it is the truth. He wanted to know if I knew everything was alright with you, because he had a feeling something was wrong."

 

"Stunned I ask him "When was that?"

 

"I think three weeks ago. Why?"

 

That was the night where my stomacheache started. Oh my fucking god. Are there coincidences like that?

 

"I have to see him!"

 

"What?! Like right now?! But I have just arrived here..."

 

"I don´t mind how."

 

"Skype with him!"

 

"That is the idea. Thanks Danny." I hug him. Jumping off the couch getting my laptop, I have to hurry to the toilette. However I go back to my friend and put the laptop on the table.

 

Then I have doubts. Should I really do this? What can happen? He could tell me it was a joke. He could block me. He could ...

 

Danny takes over and starts Skype, shaking his head he mumbles something, that I can´t hear despite my wolfy ears.

 

Someone knocks on the door. Groaning I get up and open the door. Amber is standing there.

 

"You told me your best friend from America arrives today. Is he here already? I want to see him."

 

I just point into the living room.

 

"Danny this is Amber a neighbor of mine. Amber this is Danny, my best friend." I introduce both.

 

"Nice to meet you Amber."

 

"Nice to meet you too. I forgot to mention Julien will come too."

 

Right then the bell rings, luckily Amber is the first to get up. Danny and I stay on the sofa.

 

"Hey Danny nice to meet you, I really have to piss now, be right back." Julien has the decency to introduce himself.

 

Danny whispers into my ear "Wow, you have got hot neighbors. Do you know if he is single?"

 

Coughing I nod and roll my eyes at Danny, but he just laughs.

 

Five minutes later everybody is comfortable on the sofa and they start Skype again.

 

Amber wants to know "With who are we skyping?"

 

"Stiles, Danny told me that he told him he had a crush on me. Has a crush I wanted to say." I reply excited.

 

Then I call my mate over Skype.


	12. Skype again plus a present for Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another chapter :D 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes :)
> 
> There is a change of POV in this. I hope you don´t mind ;D

Stiles POV

 

I am using my laptop as I see someone calles me over Skype.

 

Who would probably call me?

 

Wondering I click on the button and a new window is opened.

 

I see faces I have never seen before.

 

"What the fuck?!" the curse leaves my lips.

 

But there, there isn´t that Danny and besides him .... Jackson. He doesn´t look good. Rather pale as a sheet and he bites his lips as if he would be nervous. On his right side there sits a girl and a boy, probably around the same age as me. Both are very attractive and I am jealous.

 

Nobody dares to say a word until I raise my voice.

 

"Hello. What do you want? Everything ok?"

 

"Hey Stiles we just wanted to say hello." Danny answers.

 

"Stiles. Everything is alright here and you? How are you?" Jackson asks me carefully with a soft voice.

 

Wanting to answer I start "Yeah--"

 

Then Jackson isn´t on the screen anymore. The girl follows.

 

"Danny, everything ok?"

 

"He is a little bit sick...this is Julien and the girl, who ran off with Jackson, her name is Amber. They are neighbors of Jackson."

 

"Nice to see you, Julien. Greet Amber from me, I have to quit now my dad is calling me. Bye." I wave and close Skype.

 

Sobbing I throw myself onto my bed. Why did I ever think he could be interested in me? When he has so good looking neighbors and Danny.

 

 

Jackson POV

 

"I hate this. It is disgusting. And I couldn´t talk to Stiles." I am pouting "I will get this baby and nobody can change my mind."

 

"What? Jackson?" Amber and Julien stare at me in shock.

 

"I am pregnant and I don´t even know how. I haven´t had sex for a long time. But there is something I want to know from Stiles about..." I remembered in the right moment that my new friends don´t know about everything supernatural. "Forget it."

 

"Congratulations?"

 

"Thanks." rolling my eyes I slap Amber on her hand. "Danny, I am coming home with you when you fly back I have to talk to him. I must."

 

"Ok."

 

"Bye you two, we let you to alone now." Amber and Julien get up.

 

Julien gives Danny a little sheet and mouths at him "Call me." which makes me giggle. They leave the apartment.

 

 

Stiles POV

 

I am lying on my bed since the Skype call, but now somebody knocked on the door.

Slowly I raise my head to see who is coming into my room.

 

"Lydia, what are you doing here?"

 

"I brought you a little present from all of us. You are sad and everyone in the pack feels it. You know our bonds..."

 

She takes my hand and puts a little piece of paper in it.

 

I start to read and look at her in shock. "Are you, I don´t have any words for it." I admit with tears in my eyes. How did I deserve such amazing friends?

 

I pull her onto the bed and hug her tight pressing little kisses all over her face.

 

"You have to greet Jackson from us and could you please tell him I would like to talk to him?"

 

"Of course." Happy I smile at her. "I can´t wait to see ... London. I have always wanted to see a part of Europe."

 

Alone this evening I begin to think it is´t that good of an idea. Probably Jackson doesn´t want to see me. But it will be good for me to see other things, other citys.

 

I will fly and we will see what happens.

 


	13. LONDON

A week later at the airport

 

Stiles POV

 

"Do you have everything you will need? I don´t even know why I allow you to fly" the Sheriff begin to laugh.

 

"Yeah, think so. But I know. It is because you are the best dad ever and I think I have to go now. Take care. Call me if anything is wrong here. Love you , daddy-o.....No fast food, I told Melissa to keep an eye on you."

 

"You are no fun. I will. You too. Love you. Have fun." My dad winks at me and waves as I leave for the check-in.

 

I must admit I am a bit anxious, the last time I flew was five years ago as my dad and I visited my cousins in Germany. Additionally I have to face Jackson. No, don´t start with this. New experiences and new people, it is going to be fantastic.

 

Some hours later the airplane lands and I search for my suit case. Hurrying to the crowd of people I stumble over a backpack "Sorry, I didn´t want to--" I stop right there. I am looking into a common face.

 

Jackson.

 

"What are you doing here?" we say at the same time.

 

"I wanted to visit you." we both say simultaneously again.

 

Danny, who is standing besides us, at first has a shocked expression on his face but now he is snickering.

 

The Hawaiian boy explaines "I am taking the next flight home and Jackson wanted to come with me for some days."

 

"I do not want that anymore Danny. Sorry." Jackson stutters and looks at me.

 

I am stunned. Why does he look at me? Why did he say he wanted to visit me?

 

"I got a ticket from everyone home to fly here. Maybe to talk to you for a bit. By the way greetings from everyone and Lydia would like to talk to you." I say to him with a small smile on my face.

 

"I have to leave now if I want to catch my flight. You two ok?"

 

"Yeah, have a nice journey back." I wave him goodbye.

 

"Thanks Danny. It was really nice. I hope you will visit me again soon."

 

And then the boy gets going waves at us and vanishes in the crowd of people.

 

Jackson takes my hand into his and informs me "Come, we go to my apartment. There I can introduce you to my new friends properly and not over Skype. Maybe we can also talk a bit? I have to apologize to you."

 

What? He wants to apologize to me? I am astonished. Really stunned and shocked and I don´t know how to express it. So I just follow him to the taxi. He is holding my hand for the whole time and I don´t even think about taking it away.

 

Before reaching the taxi he has to vomit into a dust bin.

 

"What is wrong? Do you need to see a doctor?" I ask worried.

 

He shakes his head and assures me "I will tell you later."

 

We are both sitting in the car when he informs the driver where we want to go. Suddenly he notices he hasn´t let go my hand, blushes and wants to pull it away. I look him in the eyes and squeeze his hands for a second, then let go and grin at him. Shyly he smiles back.

 

I ask myself since when is he so adorable and nice? I want to keep him if he always acts so sweet. It seems it is a new Jackson. Or did he just stop pretending to be someone he never was?

Perhaps I will ask him about it but I think for now I will just enjoy the comfortable silence between us.

 

Before I forget I ask Jackson "Is there any possibility that I can sleep on your sofa or something like that?"

 

"You can."

 

"Thanks."

 

Reaching what seems to be his apartment we get of the taxi, he pays and we go upstairs.

It got dark and I look on my watch to notice how late it already is.

 

Yawning I wait until he unlocks the doors. "You can put your bag here." Jackson points next to the leather couch. I nod. He goes into the kitchen, coming back with two glasses of water.

He gives one of them to me and sits down patting besides him, letting me know I should sit down too.

 

"I think we both are really tired so wouldn´t it be better to wait until tomorrow? With talking?" he wants to know.

 

"Alright. Thanks again for letting me stay."

 

"No, problem. Good night, Stiles" he mumble softly and carries the glasses back into the little kitchen.

 

"Good night and sweet dreams Jackson."

 

 

 


	14. Love Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go I hope you like it ;D

Jackson POV

 

In the morning it is not my alarm waking me up, it is my stomache. Rapidly I am on my feet and hurring over to the toilette.

Even if it happens everyday puking is nothing you get used to. I really hate the feeling of vulnerability.

 

All of a sudden I hear steps and panic a little until I remember that Stiles is here.

 

Stiles is here?!

 

Oh my god I don´t want him to see me under this conditions.

 

But then he is already near me and hands me a tissue. Rubbing my back gently he helps me up and gets me a glass water.

 

I am overwhelmed, I did know that Stiles always takes care of people he likes ... but... Does he possibly like me?

 

"I am sorry that you had to see this but thanks anyways."

 

"Ah, no problem. I wanted to help you and it´s not like I am easily disgusted with something. Should I make breakfast or ..?"

 

"I don´t want anything but I have croissants. You want one? And coffee?"

 

"Yeah, I would love that."

 

Sitting down on the small kitchen table he eats in silence while I drink some water.

 

When he has finished eating he asks me "What about some talking now? Do we stay here or in the living room?"

 

"Ok, here?"

 

He simply nods. "You want to start or should I?"

 

"Doesn´t matter to me but I can begin." He nods again and I go on with talking "I wanted to say sorry to you because I was a douche to you for so long. I wanted to stop but .... I don´t know. I can´t change it but if I could go back in time I would. My reasons for calling you names and shit like that ... I think it was because I was jealous. Jealous of Lydia being you only interest." I stop at this point and look at him.

 

Stiles is staring at me, mouth slightly open.

 

But I don´t let him say anything. "Not really what you expected, isn´t it." I snort "I think I always knew..."

 

"What? What did you always know?"

 

A minute passes until I answer him " You are more than a crush to me. You are my mate."

Winking he looks at me probably waiting for me to tell him it was just a joke. I feel terrible, I haven´t even told him I am pregnant. I am sure he will leave in a few minutes when he notices that I am not kidding. But what did I expect, I have harassed him and shoved him into lockers for more than a decade. I wouldn´t like me. Truly I don´t like myself when I think back.

 

Stiles gives me a questioning look "I am ... your mate?!"

 

Looking everywhere but him, I nod and jump to my feet with planning to lock myself into my bedroom and wait until he leaves.

 

My stomache has other plans and I ran into the bathroom, vomiting for the second time today.

 

Again Stiles is by my side rubbing up and down my back, handing me a tissue and a glass of water like before.

 

"You will lay down for a bit, ok? We can go on with talking on your bed."

 

He reaches for my hand and pulls me onto my feet. Carefully as if I could break every second he helps me over onto my bed and pulls the blanket over me.

 

My mate never let go of my hand and now he sits on the other side of my bed, besides me and strokes it gently.

 

I think I am supposed to go on with my confessions so I start "Yeah, you are my mate, but I totally understand that you don´t want to have to do anything with me after how I treated you."

 

Watching him sadly, I can see that a small smile evolves on his face and I am frowning. Why does he smile? "I am confused. Really confused. What does that smile mean? Why aren´t you leaving me? I would be running from me if I were you."

 

"Jackson, stop saying something like that. You want to know why I am smiling. It is because I am the happiest man on this world right now."

 

His last words irritate me. What does that mean? Am I stupid?

 

I must have said that loud because he tells me "Yes, you are stupid. And that is because I think I am in love with you and you just told me that I am your mate."

 

My mouth falls open and I am speechless. Did he just tell me that he is in love with me?

 

He comes closer to me and kisses my forehead and I am just gaping at him. Stiles starts to get up but I don´t let go of his hand.

 

"Where are you going? Please come and lie here with me for a bit until I can think again."

 

"I wanted to get you another glass of water."

 

"No please stay." I look at him with pleading eyes.

 

"I can do this." he smirks at me and lays down close to me. "So now what about the puking?"

 

Oh, I nearly forgot, but is it really time to tell him?! Yeah tell him, done is done.

 

Bravely I begin "Danny told me you visited him weeks ago and asked him if everything was ok with me because you had a bad feeling. Yeah about four weeks ago my stomache ache started, it was suddenly at nighttime."

 

Stiles interrupts me and says "I think it is my fault." And with that he tells me about the monster at the mall and the curse.

 

I am groaning. What the hell? But I can´t be angry at Stiles, all he wanted was to protect his friends.

 

"Ok, I am telling you. Puuh...... Stiles .... I am ....I am pregnant." That was it, I sigh and wait for him to yell at me or leave. But he does neither of both possibilities.

 

"Shhh, everything is ok. I will help you and I know your friends will also support you. And I am so sorry, it is my fault." he whispers.

 

"No, it isn´t. It is the fault of this stupid witch. Please leave, I know you just pity me."

 

"You can´t believe what you are saying, are you? I care about you, Jackson and I want to help. Live isn´t always easy. I don´t want to force you into anything. If you would like to have a relationship with me, I approve, and we can go as slow or as fast as you want."

 

As I look up I can see the love and affection in his eyes and I can´t resist to peck him on the lips, hoping he can also see this feelings in my eyes.

 

"I will make you tea now and you will stay in bed until I am back ok?"

 

"Don´t take to long I have just found you I want you at my side." I add "Forever."


	15. Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading:D   
> This is a short chapter I am sorry.   
> I also don´t know when I can go on with writing because school is busy these days but I hope soon :)

Stiles POV

 

Oh my fucking god, I am Jacksons mate and he is pregnant because of me. How could I just be this calm? How can I explain this to my dad?

 

I will make him tea and be there for him. We will make it, together.

 

Humming I prepare the hot drink and carry it over into Jacksons bedroom. Reaching the bed I have to grin, Jackson is asleep. He looks so peaceful and I really don´t want to wake him up, he needs the sleep. I put the mug onto the kitchen table and sit down, pull out a book and start to read.

 

I hear a knock, stand up and open the door to see in the confused faces of Jacksons neighbors.

 

"Hey, Amber and Julien am I right? Please come in but be quiet Jackson fell asleep."

 

"Thank you but we don´t want to disturb you." Amber replies politely.

 

"I don´t think Jackson will mind and I would like to get to know you."

 

"You are Stiles aren´t you?"

 

I begin to chuckle and nod, closing the door after them. We get comfortable on the couch.

 

At first there is a bit of a unconvenient silence but then Amber coughs.

 

"Stiles, I hope I don´t offend you, but what the hell are you doing here?"

 

"No offence taken. I think now I am here kind of Jacksons boyfriend? In the beginning it was just a ticket to London I got from my friends at home to live new experiences and see a new city, maybe clear everything with Jackson. Yeah, I don´t really want him to be alone in his condition, we haven´t talked about details. We will have to see what we do with college and everything." I shrugg my shoulders "But there is something I know. We won´t be alone in it."

 

"Wow, Stiles I am glad I get to know you. You are kind of amazing." Amber says.

 

Julien agrees with her and I am blushing "Thanks." I hug them both tightly.

 

"What are you doing?" the voice comes from the bedroom "I tought you would make me tea?"

 

Laughing I go into the kitchen to heat up the tea and together with the visitors I enter the room.

 

"Jackson, hey, how are you?" Julien asks him casually.

 

"Now good, thank you."

 

Amber begins to giggle and I sit down on the edge of the bed.

 

"We don´t want to disturb you two any longer. I hope we will see you again Stiles. Get better soon, Jackson." both wave at us and leave the apartment.

 

"I am grateful that they left."

 

"Hey!? This are your friends."

 

"I know but I want to cuddle with you. If you don´t mind." He looks a little bit desperate.

 

Quickly I slip under the blanket and wrap my hand around his waist cautiously.

 

He snuggles close and I pull his head onto my chest and he sighs satisfied.

 

"Thank you Stiles. Thank you so much."

 

I stroke over his head, he seems to be comfortable and is asleep promptly.


	16. Thoughts during the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this was spontaneously ^^ hope you enjoy it, I don´t know when I will post again probably on the weekend ;D

Jackson POV

 

I woke up and it was dark in the room. Why is it so warm?

 

I turn onto the other side and suddenly I am face to face with Stiles.

 

Warmth inside me.

 

My mate is here with me.

 

And we are going to have a baby.

 

Oh my god. I am not really sure if I should panic or if I should just be happy.

 

I mean it is not like I don´t have money, I can provide for my child.

 

Plus Stiles and I will finish school. I don´t really have a plan when but I will.

 

Then a thought comes to my mind.

 

Stiles told me that Lydia said she must talk to me. I am frowning, do I want to?

 

I have to come with him to Beacon Hills.

 

For a bit. At least.

 

Where do I want my child to grow up?

 

Here in London or in Beacon Hills where all of our friends and family live?!

 

Then there are Julien, Amber and Casper, I just got to know but I genuinely like them.

 

Why has it to be so difficult? I growl quietly.

 

Maybe I should talk to Stiles tomorrow. Shouldn´t I ?!

 

Right at this second a hand cups my cheek and a sleepy Stiles looks at me. His hair is tousled and he is so cute blinking at me.

 

"Jackson, I can literally hear you thinking. It is time to sleep. You can think in the morning, now sleep."

 

My boyfriend pulls me closer and I kiss his nose. "Sorry, honey."

 

Soon I wake up for the second time but this time the sun is shining through the window.

 

Sunshine is rare in London, however it fits my mood. I am happy and there is no puking today.

 

I decide to make breakfast for us.

 

Half an hour later scrambled eggs, bacon and coffee are standing on the kitchen table and I go over to the bedroom.

 

Gently I kiss the person sleeping in our bed.

 

Our bed?!

 

Our bed!!

 

We were confessing yesterday but to me it is like I would live with Stiles for years.

 

Joyous I am waiting for the boy to open his eyes, only to kiss him over and over.

 

"Morning."

 

"Morning, sleepyhead. Breakfast is ready. Get up."

 

Shaking his head he pulls me onto him "But what if I just want to eat you for breakfast?!"

 

"Stiles." giggling I kiss him again, but now on the mouth.

 

And then we are making out.

 

Until the both of us are breathless grinning at each other.

 

Getting up and sitting down to eat breakfast in the kitchen.

 

He asks me "No vomiting today? You are alright, aren´t you?"

 

"Yeah, thank god I am good. And you?"

 

He just nods and smirks at me. "What do you think of showing me a bit of the city later? Maybe we can also talk a bit what you.... we are planning for the future?"

 

"I would like that, honey."

 

One hour later we are ready for exploring the city. I thought I would show Stiles the neighborhood and we could eat dinner at my favourite cafe.

 

A bit exhausted we reached the place at one p.m., Stiles had bought two London hoodies. One of them was, how could it be something else, red and the other one was black.

 

The waitress, who by the way is really good looking, comes over and looks at Stiles "Hello sweetie, what would you like to eat?"

 

I want to growl, nobody flirts with my Stiles, but we were in public so I tried really hard to be calm.

 

Smiling at the waitress he ordered a coke and a sandwich. Now she asks me for my order, but before I can answer Stiles interrups. "My boyfriend would like to have a glass of water and the salami pizza." Giving us a surprised look she nods and walks away shaking her head.

 

"That she didn´t expect, huh." Stiles snickers.

 

I blow him a kiss "No, but thank you."

 

He just smiles at me like he won in the lottery.

 

Minutes after the waitress brought us our food, his phone rings. He picks up and gets pale like a sheet. He mumbles something and says goodbye.

 

Shocked he glares at me "My dad had a stroke and he is in the hospital."


	17. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy like always. Thanks for reading :D   
> Love you all!!

Stiles POV

 

Jackson pays and I panic.

 

Why has it to be now, when I am not home?

 

Why did it happen?

 

Could I have done something?

 

Will he die?

 

Stop it, I will fly back as soon as possible and see myself.

 

Caught in my thoughts I haven´t noticed that I said the last thing loud, because Jackson answers "We will!"

 

"What?"

 

"You said you would fly back and all I did was correcting you, I said we will fly home. Together!"

 

I hug him and whisper in his ear "I can´t bear to lose anyone else."

 

He just holds me close, rubbing my back gently whispering back "It will be okay. You hear me. Everything is okay. And please don´t think it is your fault that your dad is in the hospital, you couldn´t have prevented it even if you would have been there. You have been taking care of him for years now and I think he will have to learn that his baby boy will leave home eventually. You know I am here at your side and that´s where I plan to stay. "

 

Sobbing I thank him and hug him closer.

 

Soothingly he takes my hand and squeezes it "We will take a taxi home. There you will pack our things while I organise two tickets to Beacon Hills as soon as possible, ok?"

 

I nod and never let go of his hand until we reach his apartment. Packing things for us I hear Jackson calling somebody on the phone.

 

When he finishes the call he comes over, pecks me on the lips and says "The next flight to BH will take off tomorrow morning at five a.m. Probably you should call Scott and tell him, meanwhile I will explain things to Amber, Julien and Casper. Hopefully they can look a bit after the apartment."

 

Winking at me he opens the front door and leaves me alone. Humming to calm down a bit I search my phone and call my best friend home in BH. He picks up immediately.

 

"Stiles?"

 

"Yeah buddy. How is everything?"

 

"Your dad is stable for now. Will you come back?"

 

"Yes tomorrow in the afternoon. I will directly visit my dad, but could you come over later on?"

 

"Course, buddy. See you soon. Mom is calling me. Greetings."

 

"See you."

 

I frown, since when is Scott answering so brusquely. I hope he isn´t angry at me cause I left without telling him details.

 

Jackson is back, he sighs "They are greeting you and will look after the apartment. But how are you?"

 

"I think Scott is upset because I didn´t tell him everything about me coming to London and I am pretty sure I would have a panic attack if it weren´t for you. Thank you again. Are you alright too?"

 

"No need to thank me, I am here for things like that." He smiles at me softly and continues "I think Lydia will kill me if we see her but I am looking forward to see everyone else. I think I have to apologize to all of them and I would like to see my parents. Hopefully your dad is getting better soon. I am worried, about everything."

 

Before he can say anything else he runs for the bathroom. I am following him instantly, worrying about him and the baby. Isn´t that usually called morning sickness? Now it is about nine p.m.

 

Rubbing his back softly I help him to get up and hanf him a glass of water and a tissue.

 

"Thanks, it is weird this is no morning sickness."

 

"Hmmm, I think we should go to bed. You should lay down. We have to get up pretty soon altough we can sleep during the flight."

 

I drag him with me onto the bed and I wrap my hand around his waist pulling him close.

 

"Good night honey." I kiss him "Thank you for everything it means so much to me."

 

"Good night Stiles, please try not to lay awake the whole night because you have to think about your dad. He will need you alert tomorrow."

 

Nodding I peck him on the lips and close my eyes.


	18. Airplanes and Knocks on the Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and thank you all for the kudos and comments!!! :D

Jackson POV

 

at the airport at four a.m.

 

Yawning Stiles stands beside me while around us everything moves. Unbelievable how many people are on the airport so early. But it didn´t really disturb me, all I want is to catch the flight, land there safely and visit my mates dad to make sure he is at least stable after the stroke yesterday. I can see and feel Stiles thinking all the time since the phone call. Soothingly I squeeze his hand and he looks at me worrying.

 

"Shhh, everything will be ok, love. Calm down we have to go." Squeezing again I drag him with me to the gate.

 

During the flight I am rather bored but I can´t sleep and I really hope that I don´t have to vomit. Stiles sees the restless look in my eyes and now he is the one to calm me down with a kiss. Then everything passes like a blur and we land securely in a neighbor city of BH.

 

Exhausted I call a taxi for us, thinking it would be better to stop at the Sheriffs house to leave our suit cases there. That is exactly what I tell Stiles and he agrees eagerly with me.

 

"How about showering too? Maybe a snack?" he wants to know. I nod at him and give him a loving look. Holding hands during the whole twenty minute we are driving home in a rather stinking taxi with a grumpy man as a driver. I scrunch up my nose when he holds out his hand for the money because he should have shaved like a year ago.

 

Shaking my head about the missing ability to use a razor I follow my mate into the house, putting the luggage onto the floor inseide of the living room.

 

Stiles looks at me a bit lost, I can feel him getting nervous. "Go up take a shower to calm down, meanwhile I will search for ingredients to cook something quick."

He climbs up the stairs in now time and then I can hear the shower. Humming I start to make us scrambled eggs because there isn´t much here to cook a four star dinner. Suddenly the bell is ringing, I am confused, who would know that Stiles is back. But then I can smell who it is and I am burrowing my head in my hands. Of course it is Scott, Stiles and his best friend where phoning yesterday.

 

Taking a tissue to clean my fingers I go for the door for the other werewolf. Scott looks up into my face and his expression goes from worrying to angry. I don´t know really why, but yeah I do know. I wasn´t exactly nice to him in high school. Perhaps we could have a talk soon I would like to apologize because I changed.

 

He raises his hand and of course he will slap me. Groaning I don´t do anything to prevent it. I deserve it. But then there is another hand wrapping around Scotts to stop the punch.

 

Baffled I stare at the hands until I notice it is Stiles who saved me. Yeah saved me from getting what I deserved. I kiss him on the cheek gently and say directed at Scott "You should slap me for all I have done in the past."

 

Stiles interferes qickly "No, you don´t get to slap him ok?!" Scott nods and now Stiles nearly jumps at him hugging him as close as he can. I begin to smirk at the two best friends.

 

"Scott, I would like to apologize to you. Maybe you have some time to go for a coffee or something next time?"

Scott gives me a look, it is like he was never so confused and shocked, and it makes me chuckle.

 

"Scotty boy, please come in. Do you know anything new? Is everything alright with my dad? How are you? Do you have time after all?"

 

The boy smiles at my mate and begins "I am fine. No I don´t know anything new but I think you should visit him soon. Yeah I have some time before I met Isaac. Why?"

 

Stiles looks at me with big pleading eyes asking me for my permission, I just smile at him.

"You are going to be uncle!"

 

Scott starts to blink and frowns. "What?!"

 

Stiles snickers "Yeah, we don´t know how but there was a witch cursing Jackson because I killed her sister. You remember the monster at the mall. The curse got him pregnant and we will be parents in a couple of months......By the way you should probably go see a doctor soon." He adds watching me.

 

"I could when we are at the hospital later, what do you think?" Giving me an approving nod our eyes move back to Scott who is looking like he is going to pass out.

 

Thinking of something to eat for him I forgot the eggs. "Oh my god, the eggs, they are going to be cold now..."

"Doesn´t matter honey I am starving I would eat nearly everything. And I think Scott needs something to eat too."


	19. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :D

Stiles POV

 

After eating the eggs and a little talk we leave the house to visit my dad, while Scott says he will go meet Isaac now and that we should greet my dad from him. Knowingly I give my best friend a last look before he drives of with his bike.

 

Now I am nervous, I hope everything is alright with my dad, I am also worrying about Jackson.

He gently rubs my hand and says "I think I will drive. Where do you have the keys?"

 

Hmm, can I let him drive my baby? Yeah, I think so. Grinning I hand him the keys.

"Then let´s go." I follow him to the Jeep and get in on the passenger side.

 

About ten minutes later we arrive at the hospital. "Why don´t you we first let somebody look at you before we go to visit my dad? I will be reassured, we have good news, at least I think it is good news, and probably a sonogram as a proof." I smile at him gently hoping that he approves.

But he doesn´t give me an answer no, he just looks at me in awe and kisses me gently. Holding hands we reach the right part of the hospital and luckily there is a doctor available.

Everything is over rapidly. Now we know Jackson is in the fifth week, he and the baby are health and we have a sonogram, where neither Jackson nor I can see anything looking like a fetus.

 

Happily we reach my dads room. Knocking I open the door and we both enter the room.

My dad is sitting in his bed reading the newspaper, now he is looking at us surprised.

"Hey dad. How do you feel?"

Blinking he looks at me "Did you come back from London because of me?"

I watch him a bit shocked "Are you kidding me?! You have a stroke and I shouldn´t have come."

"Son, you know that is not what I meant. It is just I didn´t want to ruin your journey."

"But you are more important than any journey and now let me hug you."

I go over and hug my dad tightly. Jackson coughs behind us. "Sir, it is really nice to meet you again and I hope you will feel better soon."

"Just come here and let me hug you too." It is an awkward hug and my dad continues "How are you over there? And if I may ask why did you come back?"

"I am fine, sir thank you. That is because I wouldn´t let Stiles fly alone and I have to apologize to some people here in BH."

My dad begins to nod. "Is there anything I should know?"

I am rolling my eyes, wondering how this amazing thing, that I would call dad-radar, is working. "Yeah, ... dad ... this is my new boyfriend and we ...." Not really knowing how to go on I stop in the middle of my sentence. Should we really tell him so soon?

Have I already told you that Jackson is the best, absolutely most amazing boyfriend on the whole world. He just continues my sentence "What Stiles wanted to say..." He is rolling his eyes. "...is that I am pregnant."

My dad is opening his mouth but I stop him right there. "No, it was a curse. You remember the mall monster?" He nods. "Yeah, I killed it and its sister cursed Jackson and now he is pregnant. Want to see the sonogram?"

Stunned my dad stares at me than at Jackson and finally says "Do you want me to have another stroke?! I mean it is not your kid but you are excited as if it was the best thing that could be happening. How do you think you will manage?"

 

Jackson looks like he is about to ran out of the room and never coming back. I take his hand in mine squeezing it softly. "I am responsible for this and I will help with everything I can. I had hoped it would be good to tell at the beginning. And the most important thing is that I love him and the baby with everything I have. If you don´t want to see us any second longer we will leave now. Bye dad."

 

"No, no stop son, I am sorry, but it is a bit difficult. You are my baby boy and it is not that easy to see that you are an adult now. An adult I am very proud of. I hope you will forgive me that it will take a while to see I am going to be grandpa soon. Of course I will help you with everything. But the most important thing are you going to stay in BH Jackson?"

 

That was the sixty million dollar question.


	20. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m soooooooo sorry for not updating so long but I had to learn for exams etc.   
> So I hope you enjoy :D it is a bit longer this time ^^

Jackson POV

 

"Honestly I don´t know. I know I will be there where Stiles is and we all will have to talk it through, but just now you should get better. Then we can go on with all the talking." Turning to Stiles I add "I´m going to visit everyone. You want to come? I don´t mind if you ´d want to stay here with your dad a bit longer."

 

"If you really don´t mind I´ll stay for a bit longer.You can take the jeep. But what about visiting Lydia today and tomorrow we have a pack meeting at my house?" Stiles asks me.

 

After thinking it through I agree I will drive to Lydias now. Kissing Stiles on his cheek and nodding at the sheriff I´m leaving the hospital room.

 

Stiles is shouting after me "Drive carefully!" Snorting I hurry through the hospital floors to get out of here.  I always drive carefully, Stiles is simply worrying too much I think shaking my head. He allows me to drive his baby, he trusts me, that makes me happy. Smiling I reach Lydias house after a five minutes drive. Is she at home? Do I really want to go inside now? Stop being such a coward and get going.

 

Will she want to slap me just like Scott? I would understand I was not exactly a gentleman the last time I saw her. She was my first love and I hope we can be friends in the future. Oh my god, as if somebody would know the door is opening and then there is a knock at the window.

 

"Do you want to come in or are you just sitting here in Stiles car in my driveway to think Jackson?" Lydia says with a smirk. Slowly I get out of the car. Blinking I stare at her but all she does is to point to the house. I follow her into the living room. "Do you want something to dring?" Baffled I nod. "What about some wine?"

 

I would really like to drink some but I´m pregnant. No alcohol for me. So I answer her "No thank you, can I a have a glass of water instead?"

 

Lydia disappears into the kitchen. She comes back with my water and a cup of wine. Handing me the glass she sits down on the couch. "Drink." she demands, then she puts our glases on the table and slaps me. I´m doing nothing to prevent it, I deserve it.

 

"Was that enough our do you want another chance to punch me in the face?" I ask her with a serious expression. My former girlfriend just glares at me. "No it wasn´t enough, but I´m sure Stiles would like to have you whole."

 

Surprised I look at her "What do you know about me and Stiles?"

 

She begins to laugh and it seems like she can´t stop. Confused I wait until she calms down.

 

"Do you really think I never noticed how you look at him? Not at the start of our relationship but at the end I knew you didn´t want me but him. You never saw what was right there infront of you."

 

Minutes of silence.

 

 

 

"I never ever wanted to hurt you Lydia, but since I am a werewolf I knew he was my mate. I left because I couldn´t stand wanting him when he would never love me back. It was just you before but I can´t resist the bond of mates. I am really sorry I should have told you along time ago. I should have been honest with you instead of breaking up with you for no reason. I really hope you can forgive me some day in the future. I hope we can be friends, I don´t want to lose you Lydia."

 

I look at her. She has tears in her eyes. "Jackson, you are an asshole. I thought I never could forgive you but I think I already have. I´m happy you have noticed how many mistakes you have made but you will have to work hard to overcome them all. I´m not sure everyone here will accept your apology as easily as I did."

 

Now I am the one with the tears in the eyes. "Lydia, thank you so much." I´m at a loss for words I just hug her. "Yeah, you really should thank me. I was the one who paid the biggest amount for Stiles ticket to London."

 

"Wait what?!"

 

"Didn´t he tell you?" Lydia begins to laugh. "He was moping and everyone in the pack was annoyed so we bought him the ticket. You know I visited Stiles some days before and he confessed to me that he feels something for you."

 

"Again what I think he mentoned the ticket but he said he wanted to see the city and maybe to talk to me?! What the hell are you telling me?! He was in love with me even before.... Lydia oh my god. I thought it was a harmless little crush. We are both idiots."

 

"I couldn´t have said it better myself. You idiots are made for each other. Do you want to tell me any other important thing?"

 

Damn. Why does she always seem to know what is going on. Do I want to tell her? Would Stiles be ok with me telling her? Fuck this shit. I will just tell her, she wouldn´t back down before she has the information she wants.

 

"Ok it is a bit of a longer story." I look down on my watch. It is later than I tought I have to get Stiles from the hospital. "Uh, you know I have to drive to the hospital to get Stiles."

 

"Just phone Scott, he should get him instead." After making the phone call I go on. "Yeah longer story do you remember ... how does Stiles always refere to it... the Ladymonster or something like this?" She nods and I go on. "Her sister wanted revenge and cursed me to hurt Stiles. I don´t really think it is a curse anymore but anyways. The curse ... ahm uhh... you know ..."

 

Lydia rolles her eyes "No I don´t know just tell me."

 

Right in that moment someone enters the door. "What he wanted to say is that we are going to be parents!" someone shouts.

 

"Stiles?!" I ask irritated.

 

"Yeah, who else." He smirks at me.

 

"What are you doing here?" I demand to know.

 

"You are here so why should I be anywhere else."

 

Cautiously he comes over to the couch and sits down on my lap. Then he turns around to kiss me on the nose. "Sorry to interrupt you guys. You can go on with the story."

 

"I think that was pretty much everything, love but do you have anything else you want to add?"

 

Shaking his head he looks at Lydia "I´d like to know what you have to say Lydia."

 

"Guys, I don´t know what to say.... Congratulations." She shifts closer and hug us both.

 

Then she continues "You will have to live with the thought that I will spoil the baby and I want to be the godmother. When will you tell everyone else?"

 

Stiles anwers her "We thought about a pack meeting tomorrow at my house. Thank you Lydia, have some good nights sleep. We will see you tomorrow."

 

"Yeah, thank you Lydia." I wink at her. She kisses us both on the cheek and waves goodbye.

 

I take Stiles hand as we walk over to the Jeep. "Everything ok with you dad?" I ask my mate softly.

 

"Jep everything is alright, we talked a bit and I think he will accept it. So what about your talk with Lydia?"

 

"I think it was good. She forgives me." I smile at him happily. "I´ll text the pack ... you know tomorrow. Stiles nods and begins to hum.

 

He asks me "You come home with me or do you want to visit you parents?"

 

"I think I want to go with you." I  kiss him on his nose. "Maybe we have the time to see my parents the day after tomorrow."

 

We drive over to the Stilinski house. But wait is there somebody?


	21. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, at first there was my birthday and school and everything.  
> I hope you can forgive me :D  
> Enjoy the new chapter. I will try to update soon ;))

Stiles POV

 

"Hey am I the only one who sees this light or ...?!" I ask Jackson wondering. "No, actually I see it too. But who could it be? Your dad is at the hospital... does anybody else have a key to your house?"

 

I shake my head. "But it wouldn´t be the first time some werewolf would climb through my window."

 

If this situation wouldn´t be kind of serious I would be laughing right now, but it is a bit suspicious.

 

We approach the house and I take out my keys, but that was unnecessary because somebody already opened the door. The next second I look into the eyes of Scott and relax. "What do you do here dude?" I ask my buddy. The expression on my best friends face is rather serious and I worryied again. Jackson seems to notice and takes my hand in his, stroking over my thumb gently. I smile at him gratefully and walk inside the living room.

There Isaac is sitting on the sofa, nervously biting his upper lip. I looked at Isaac and immediately knew something bad happened. "What is it? What happened?" I demand to know.

 

"We have to tell you something. Something good and something bad. What should I begin with?" Scott asked.

 

Jackson impatiently answered him "Just begin with the bad news." Now Isaac was the one to talk "Allison and I broke up." Jackson snorted "That is why you are breaking into Stiles house?!" Meanwhile I let go of Jacksons hand and hurry over to Isaac to hug him.

Isaac hugs back and begins to laugh "But now the good thing. It is that Scott and I are together now."

 

"Huh, Isaac that was fast." I snicker and hug him again. "You are not surprised?" That is when I begin to laugh really hard. "No, Scott not really. There was some .. how should I say ..... tension between you two." I smile at them and say "I´m happy for you guys. Really."

 

While Scott, Isaac and I are hugging Jackson stares at us, I look at him until he snorts. Now he comes over and joins the hug. I am softly smiling at him before I say "Now boys, Jackson and I want to go to bed. Either you stay sleeping on the couch or go home, I don´t care." Shrugging I take Jacksons hand and we go upstairs. Hearing the front door when it is closed, I sigh I have forgotten to tell them about the meeting tomorrow. Yeah, befor I forget it, I´ll have to text everybody, better do it now.

 

I grab my phone and send a message to the pack.

 

**_Tomorrow meeting at my house. 2o´clock. love you all. night :)_ **

 

Satisfied I get ready for bed and join Jackson, who has already finished his daily routine before bedtime. I snuggle close to him and rub gently over his stomache. There is time for one last kiss before I fall asleep.

 

 

\--------------

 

We sleep nearly until midday and even then we simply can´t get out of bed, it is just too comfortable.

 

"Jackson, we have to get up! Everyone will be here soon." But the other boy just turns to the other side away from the disturbing noise, mumbling "Just because you can´t relax now, you don´t have to bother me." That makes me giggle and I sit on top of him. Chaste I am kissing him on the lips. Suddenly someone is there at my window.

 

"Guys, why do you invite us? We don´t need invitations to see you two kissing." Scott shudders. "I will go downstairs to open up for the others.

 

\---------

 

We are all siting in the living room. Allison, Lydia, Cora and Danny on the couch. Derek is standing behind it and Scott and Isaac are using my dads chair. Jackson and I stand infrot of them and I can´t hold back anymore. It wouldn´t change a thing if I told them five hours later so I just blurt out "Jackson is pregnant." Hopeful I wait for their reactions while Jackson is squeezing my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;DDD


	22. Author´s Note

I am soooooooo extremely sorry that I haven´t updated for so long !!! I am on vacation next week and there are always things to do ... BUT I´ll go on with writing this story. I probably won´t update for some weeks but then I will update two times a week until it is finished. Sooo I hope you all can forgive me :D and see you soon!!


	23. Well, ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeess I know I said I wouldn´t update soon but I finished this one before the vacation and I hope you enjoy it :DDDD

Jackson POV

Stiles is squeezing my hand so hard I think it could break any second. It seems he is more nervous than me even though I´m the one who is pregnant.   
At the moment we are standing infront of a gaping bunch of teenagers and nobody says anything. Scott, Danny and Lydia already know about the baby, and at the moment all three of them seem to be deep in their thoughts.  
Isaac is shaking his red head while Allison is searching for some words to say to make the situation easier but is failing. Cora and Derek are standing behind the sofa their expressions unreadable. 

After nearly unbearable seconds of silence Allison is jumping onto her feet and hugging Stiles and me tightly. "That was not was I expected to hear. But anyways congratulations. When is the due date?" She asks us sounding happily. I look at Stiles and he nods. I begin to explain "Well I.. we didn´t either but thank you. I think it is at the end of August?" "That´s about six months?!" says Allison but nods and Isaac is the next one to congratulate Jackson. Meanwhile Cora is hugging Stiles and they are both giggling over something I didn´t hear. Finally Derek says "I´m happy for you." And he gives both of us a little sourwolf hug, as Stiles would call it. 

Allison announces "You won´t have to bother because of the nursery, we´ll prepare it for you. But Jackson do you stay here or are you both going to leave for London?" Suddenly everyone is staring at him with puppy dog eyes.   
"I don´t know I´ll talk to Stiles and my parents before I´m going to make a decison--" Stiles interrupts me "Whatever he´ll do I´ll be there with him just so that you all know." My mate kisses my hand gently and I hear a "Awww" from the girls. 

"Maybe we could meet again tomorrow same time as today to discuss the matter further. Stiles and I will talk to my parents this evening." Everyone nodded and left. But not without hugging me and Stiles again. As the last one closed the front door I sat down on the sofa on Stiles side sighing. "That went well. More or less." I smile at him and add "Yeah, I hope my parents are as understandable but I don´t really think so." 

"I´ll call them right now and ask if we can come over." I say and search for my phone. I call my mother, who says yes and that we should bring chinese. Telling Stiles he grabs the keys for the Jeep and hand in hand we walk over to the car. 

I get more nervous as we come near the house and Stiles seems to notice. Taking my hand he reassures me "Don´t you think to much. They will accept it or not, I can´t say for sure. But I know that there is the rest of our family, our pack who is supporting you. And of course there is me, so don´t worry everything will turn out good." He gives me a last kiss before he slips out of the driver seat, walking over to help me out of the car. 

I protest "Hey, I´m not invalid just in the first trimester of pregnancy." Stiles just laughs at my protests takes my hand in his hand and the take out into the other one.   
My mother opens the door and looks surprised, possibly because I told her that WE would come and she must have thought of Lydia.   
"Hello Mrs. Whittemore." Stiles greets my mum politely. I must admit that I was surprised as she said that both of them were home because usually someone of them is working.   
"Well, hello Stiles." she replies and frowns at me. We follow her into the dining room, where my father is reading some newspaper just like when I was younger. "Hey dad." I say and Stiles adds "Good evening Mr.Whittemore." My other parent seems as startled as my mother at the sight of my mate. We eat in silence and after everyone is finished my father asks "Son, what´s the matter? Why are you here in BH?" 

Supportingly Stiles interwines his fingers with mine. My parents already know about werewolves, but they conveniently ignore the fact. "Yeah, well maybe I start with a witch cursed me after Stiles killed her sister. And the curse is ... well I´m pregnant." They gape at my confession and I continue "I know the thought of a pregnant man is more than overwhelming but I´ll keep the baby. Stiles is helping me." 

Minutes of silence are interrupted by my mother "I don´t know what to say. That´s crazy." My father goes on "I never expected to hear about something so unnatural and abominal. I think it is better if you two leave now." 

Without saying anything I get up from my seat and tug Stiles with me. I don´t know how I managed not to cry instantly but when we are sitting on my mates bed I burst into tears. Gently Stiles pulls me into his arms and I cry on his shoulder. "I´m sorry."   
"No, Jackson you don´t need to be sorry for anything, they should be sorry for saying something so cruel to you. I was thinking of ripping out their throats for that."I laughs at the expression and Stiles continues talking "I love you so much and we have my dad and the pack who will help us. I think it is best if you stay here with me until the baby is born and then we can discuss where we want to live in the future. What do you think?"   
"I think that sounds alright. Thank you Stiles, my love I love you too." I look into Stiles eyes and I hope he sees the love in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !!! ;DD


	24. Baby shower and love making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can´t tell you how sorry I am for not posting so incredible long but there was no time. I hope you understand and can forgive me.   
> Soo here a little update for you, hope you like it.   
> See you soon  
> Love   
> ahintofwhistle

Stiles POV

 

He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. I think that is my favourite thing to do, watch my sleeping mate in my arms. I´m awake for almost an hour when I carefully slip out of the bed without waking up Jackson. I think of making some bacon and eggs for breakfast before my dad and my boyfriend will get up. Humming I prepare everything but when I get upstairs I hear vomiting noises. Instantly I run over to the bathroom. Jackson is sitting on the floor in front of the toilet puking. Carefully I sit down on the floor with a glass of water, rubbing his back soothingly.

When he is ready  he looks into my eyes and I hand him the glass. "Thank you." Jackson whispers.

 

"Stiles!" my dad shouts from downstairs. "Dad, we are coming." My dad has been home for several weeks after the stroke but he had to relax as much as he possibly can so no work for him. I´m happy that he is better now but I know he is trying really hard to be ok with the whole pregnant werewolf thing.

 

"Are you better now? Can we go downstairs or do you want to go back to bed?" I ask Jackson looking at him worried. His belly has grown and I´m really tactile now, always being possessive but what should I do? I love him and I´m so proud to be his mate. And I´m really curious about our babies. It´s about five weeks until the due date for the twins. We were both equally shocked when Deaton told us.

 

We are going to have the baby shower today, and I assured Lydia twice that it isn´t necessary to do such a thing but noo she has to do what SHE wants. Alright she is not the only one looking forward to all of that.

 

My mate is looking at me expectingly. "Uhh sorry what did you say?" Jackson begins to chuckle, "I said It´s fine we can go downstairs to have breakfast with your dad and don´t you worry too much about the whole baby shower, Lydia will organise everything from the first to the last minute of the day."

 

We go into the kitchen and there are so many people standing around. I whisper into Jackson´s ear "I didn´t know that baby showers start with breakfast?"

But my mate is not the one to answer me, it´s Scott and he seems a bit hyper "It was our idea to make a lunch ... brunch ... whatever baby shower. See over there are all the presents for the little ones." My best friend points over at the extra table standing in the living room. Oh my god, they can´t be serious, that is a mountain of wrapped things.

 

Jackson doesn´t seem to be impressed, he just grabs for a piece of cake standing there. "Don´t you eat without us." Lydia glares at him and shouted "Guys, time for breakfast. Be fast or there´ll be nothing left."

 

When everybody is sitting with something to eat in their hands, I noticed that really everybody is here. Derek, Scott, Danny, my dad, Melissa, Cora, Isaac, Allison and Lydia.

 

\----------------------

 

"I can´t believe that they seriously got us all this stuff. It´s incredible." Jackson snorts "Yeah, you told everyone at least five times. I think I´ve enough of the word thanks, thanks to you. Well and now I can´t stop to say it."

I begin to giggle at his ramble and pull him close as we are currently snuggling on my bed. "Have you ever thought about how ironic it is that we´ll soon be parents but haven´t even had sex?" I want to know. "Yeah, but I think the blowjobs made up for the loss of sex and I can´t wait to take you once I´m not pregnant anymore."

"What has that to do wit hthe fact that you are pregnant? We could have sexy times here and now?" Jackson pulls away and sits up "I´m fat why would you like to sleep with me?"

"No, you are not fat love. There are our children growing in there and they kind of need some space. You are truly beautiful now and forever."

"You really think that?" Instead of an answer I kiss him hungrily and I can feel his arousal. We are undressing ourselves until we´ve just have our boxers on. "Love there is some lube inside of the drawer, give it to me?" my mate asks between our kisses....

 

And we make love the most incredibe and gentle way ever and I´ll definitely never forget this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;DD  
> I would like to know what you think? Should I go on with writing?  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :D
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr ;DD ahintofwhistle.tumblr.com


End file.
